When image files are printed in black-and-white, output performances of the image files are not ideal due to a variety of contents in the image files. For example, an image file may contain both text and graphics. Thus, different content elements may have to be processed differently.
In the existing technology, methods for text-graphics separation are adopted to identify different contents. Some methods achieve text-graphics separation by recognizing text edges and making them bold, but the text-contents (i.e. text bodies) are not well recognized, causing hollowed-out text in the text contents. Some other methods, due to the complex recognition process, can slow down the processing speed for text-graphics separation and cause decrease in printing or copying speed.
The disclosed image-processing-based text separation method, image-processing-based text separation device, and image-processing-based image formation apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.